mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hope Light Heart
thumb|left|66px Hope Light Heart (z ang. Światło Nadziei Serca) — jest ponyfikacją''' Cleopatery. ' Pegaz w dorosłym wieku pragnący otrzymać nagrodę swojego życia. Jest córką klaczy Hopenight i ogiera Warlight. Prawdziwe jej imię pochodzi od nazw rodziców. ''Hope- ''od matki i Light od ojca. Posiada ukochanego braciszka Warnight, z którym miała niezapomniane dzieciństwo. Bardzo kocha brata i swoich rodziców. Uwielbia gwiazdy, a światło ich daje życie. Potrafi kucyka ożywić, tak jak światło ożywia roślinę do życia. Przez przyjaciół zwana ''Hopeli, przez wrogów nieznane określenie. Posiada skrzydła, bo zawsze jako mały kucyk pragnęła unieść się w powietrze. Uwielbia sport. Najbardziej lubi biegać i przeskakiwać, a skrzydła służą jej jako ratunek. Poszukuje przyjaciół i wie że napotka ich wszędzie.Posiada męża i 3 wspaniałych dzieci. Posiada paru przyjaciół i mnóstwo znajomych. Strona aktualnie znajduję się na 1 miejscu . Proszę nie brać tego artykułu zbyt poważnie :) Powstanie Epilog Na początku miał to być jednorożec.Ale po przemyśleniach postanowiłam zrobić z kucyka w pegaza. Są powody dlaczego pegaz a nie jednorożec. Pegaz - Lubię z sportu siatkówkę, piłkę nożną i hokej. Lubię praktycznie wszystkie zwierzęta za wyjątkami np owady. Śniło mi się że latałam a nade mną lasy, góry i morza i widziałam to swoimi oczami śmiejąc się.. Po drugie czasami jak biegnę czuję lekka. Jednorożec- Wprawdzie bardzo dobrze się uczyłam i bym mogła być jednorożcem wybrałam opcję pegaz. ( Oczywiście w wyobraźni). Magią mogłabym sprawiać problemy jak np w moich snach sprawiałam ciągle problemy. Alicorn -Kiedyś była na jednej wiki ale zrezygnowałam z tego. Rasa Na początku miał to być jednorożec lub ziemski, ale postanowiłam zmienić rasę. Została jednak pegazem dziedzicząc rasę po matce. Ojciec Hope jest jednorożcem ze względu że jest kucykiem mądrym. Mama została pegazem dlatego że jest bardzo dobra. Umaszczenie Kolory umaszczenia mojego kuca dopasowałam te które lubię.Mogłam wybrać np unikatowe i wyjątkowe ale uwielbiam żółty i niebieski. Niebieski sprawia że jestem spokojna, na luzie i nie czuję bólu. Żółty sprawia że z smutnej staję się wesoła. Ogólnie lubię wszystkie kolory ale żeby mi nie prześwistały. Grzywa i Ogon Długość jak i szerokość odpowiada moim dawnym włosom. Miałam kiedyś długie i grube czasami mi zawadzające.Teraz mam krótsze ze względu że byłam zmuszona obciąć. Imię Początek imienia jest zapożyczeniem z słów rodziców których usłyszałam. Imię chciałam oprzeć na moich cechach ale zmieniłam zdanie. Hope oznacza nadzieja a Light oznacza światło które daje życie, radość i sprawia że każdemu jest miło. Oczy Nadałam swój kolor oczu. Dlaczego nie zielony, pstrokaty? Ponieważ niebieski dobrze oddziałuje. Znaczek Mojej postaci znaczek przechodził 4 fazy. Symbolizuje moją osobowość. Oto przedstawione poniżej fazy. # Był to znaczek Czerwone serce w niebieskim. #Był to znaczek Czerwone serce w niebieskim błyszczący białymi gwiazdkami. #Był to znaczek Czerwone serce w niebieskim na tle 6 czy 7 zwierząt. #Był to znaczek Czerwone serce w niebieskim otoczony białymi kwiatami. I ten pozostał. Miecz Odkryła zakopany miecz Andariela posiadający 10 klejnotów a w jednych z nich magię. Księżniczki pozwoliły go zatrzymać. Chroni przed złem. Oświetla barwami gdy nadchodzi zło. Miecz opiera się na moim śnie gdzie rzeczywiście znalazłam miecz i wzięłam go sobie. Ogólnie Pegazica ta jest bardzo rzadko spotykanym kucykiem w Equestrii, dlatego, że nie ujawnia się obcym, bo jest płochliwa i nieśmiała. Gdy jednak się ją lepiej pozna, można przekonać się, iż jest zupełnie innym kucykiem. Trauma i nieprzyjemności w szkole spowodowały, iż stała się nieśmiała i płochliwa gdy się czegoś przestraszy. Jednak gdy kogoś polubi to uwielbia z nim wychodzić i śmiać się jak rozradowany kucyk. Wygląd 'Umaszczenie' Jest jasno i ciemno żółtym pegazem. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła kolor po matce. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości, pierzaste od zwykłego pegaza, a wytrzymałe jak konie wyścigowe. Wielkość skrzydeł dostała od matki dziedzicząc je odziedziczyła wytrzymałość. Kiedy zostaje strażnikiem i spełnia wszystkie misje urosną jej trochę o parę cali.Gdyby była w postaci Rainbow Power otrzymałaby złoty odcień z 4 barwami: Czerwony, niebieski biały i zielony. thumb|left 'Grzywa i Ogon' Posiada długą lekko wygiętą i błyszczącą jasno-ciemno niebieską grzywę i ogon. Ogon ma puszysty, wydłużony lekko spiczasty lekko poskręcany, w dotyku jest mięciutki przez co często się brudzi.Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła ogon po matce jak i grzywę. Po Awansie za zasłużoną misję otrzymała medalion z jej znaczkiem.. thumb 'Oczy' Oczy ma w kolorze czystego niebieskiego z domieszką ciemnego błękitu. Kolor oczu odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po ojcu. A odcień szarości wpłynął na odcień niebieskiego. Jej oczy czasami mogą przybierać barwę zieleni ale to gra światła. Często ma oczy spuszczone lub wesołe a to ze względu na jej samopoczucie. 'Ozdoby' Suknie i inne ozdoby Posiada wiele sukni np.: wieczorowe w wielu kolorach, wizytowe ( w kolorach znaczka), odświętne i po domu. Suknia Wieczorowa(Wizytowa) Posiada2 piękne suknie. Pierwszą niebieską suknię ukończoną białą podszewką, a drugą czerwoną z niebieską i białą podszewką. Szanuje swoje suknie i tylko wychodzi na okazje, po domu w niej nie chodzi. thumb|left Suknie Odświętne Posiada 2 suknie odświętne: czarno białą z kwiatami oraz czarnoniebieską. Po domu Po domu chodzi w spodenkach brązowo -kremowych lub w spodniach brązowo-zielono -pomarańczowych. Dodatki Czasami nosi spiętą grzywę w gumki.Posiada 4 kolorowe gumki-(niebieską, złotą,czarną i fioletową). *Uwielbia nosić swój strój służbowy (strażniczą zbroję) a w tym dopasowany znaj jej plamek. *Uwielbia naszyjniki i bransoletki. *Nie nosi kolczyków zwykłych ponieważ uważa że psują jej latanie. *Nie nosi kolczyków magicznych. *Ozdoby na skrzydła. *Zbroja. 'Wyjaśnienie' Na boku posiada uroczy znaczek jakim są 2 serca w otoczeniu białych kwiatów. Jedno niebieskie, drugie czerwone. Niedawno zmieniał się jej znaczek i otrzymała właśnie ten znaczek z dziwną zmianą. Co przedstawia?. A co oznacza? Przeczytajcie Znaczek. ' Tytułowy Klejnot Rodziny i Śmiechu' Niedawno została nazwana klejnotem rodziny i otrzymała śliczny znaczek symbolizujący jej klejnot. Przedstawia 3 Serca Czerwone Różowe i Niebieskie. Została nazwana klejnotem śmiechu bo przedstawia osobę wiecznie wesołą i lubiącą pocieszać innych.Wyglądem przypomina zwyczajny klejnot lecz w środku jest diamond z 7 barwami( niebieski, czerwony, żółty, różowy, zielony, biały i złoty to atrapa) Osobowość Plusy i Minusy Nieśmiałość Jest bardzo nieśmiała na nowe i obce znajomości dlatego że nie potrafi podejść zagadać nawet zapytać się.Często nie wie co powiedzieć lub odpowiedzieć innym i woli to w ciszy przemilczeć. Czasami wtrąci się a gdy usłyszy Skończ z tym lub uspokój się robi się cicho jak mysz. Dobroć i Zło Chwilami bywała dobra i zła na te krótkie i dłuższe chwile. Kiedyś była niezbyt grzecznym źrebakiem. Często się sprzeciwiała, pyskowała i buntowała. Z wiekiem zrozumiała że źle robi i przestała tak robi. Choć będąc dorosłym kucykiem zdarza się jej czasami podrażnić po jakimś czasie ustępuje i jest cicho. Leniwa Czasami bywa leniwym kucykiem, ale przez zachęcanie staje się kucykiem o całkiem innym charakterze.Jej lenistwo objawia się typowym leżeniem lub siedzeniem. Uważa że zawsze ma czas a wszystko zrobi potem. Opiekuńczość i Troskliwość Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa, nie pozwalając by ktoś cierpiał. Zaopiekuje się tobą troskliwie nawet gdybyś nie był z jej rodziny. Dla niej kto nie jest troskliwy nie ma trochę z kucyka, dobrze że nie z ptactwa C:. Prawdziwy kucyk zaopiekuję się przyjacielem a nie zostawi na pastwę losu prawda? Towarzyskość Jest towarzyska, ale gdy usłyszy hałas i tłok, wycofuje się, woli wtedy ciszę. Przyjaźni się potajemnie z Fluttershy wysyłając listy. Potem przestała uznając że się nie będzie narzucać. Wierność Jest wierna dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół aż do śmierci, ale gdy ty ją zdradzisz, stracisz dla niej wszystko. Wierność to nie wyrzeczenie się rodziny i przyjaciół, to wierność do póki ci tchu nie braknie.Przykładem jej wierności wobec przyjaciół był w szkole. Kusiły ją zupełnie inne kucyki by się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła a z innymi jej nie . Ona podeszła do swoich przyjaciół i powiedziała tamtym że woli swoich. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalna wobec przyjaciół i rodziny, kiedyś jej przyjaciel wpadł w tarapaty a ona się wstawiła broniąc go Uważa że każdy może się lojalności nauczyć. Życzliwa Stara się być życzliwa dla wszystkich, nawet dla niemiłych. Czasami jej życzliwość staje się ucieczką od nieżyczliwości. Uważa że będąc nieżyczliwym kucyk staje się gburem. Tchórzostwo i Odwaga Bywa tchórzliwa ponieważ ucieka czasami od niebezpieczeństwa a odważna w niektórych sytuacjach np dotyczącej jej rodziny lub najbliższych przyjaciół broniąc ich. Szalona Twierdzi że jest najbardziej szalonym kucykiem ponieważ najbardziej lubi się jednak wygłupiać na różne sposoby i wymyślać szalone pomysły. Niektórzy ją tolerują inni i nie i to jest normalne. Naiwność Jest niestety naiwna i to jej główna zła cecha ponieważ uwierzy lub zaufa nowo poznanemu kucykowi. Musiałaby ją Celestia nauczyć jak się tego pozbyć. Choć jako strażnik widuje ją nie poprosiła o pomoc. Przyjacielska Jest przyjacielska dla każdego napotykanego i znanego kucyka. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest za bardzo przyjacielska. Wredna i złośliwa Bywały kiedyś chwile o których Hope nie lubi wspominać, gdy była młodsza,i była niedobra pyskując, awanturując się, ale przez lata starała się wszystkie błędy naprawiać. Kiedyś była w niej nawet nutka złośliwości sprawiającej innym przykrość, ale obecnie stara się tak nie robić. Szczera i Prawdomówna I zapomniałabym wam powiedzieć drogie kucyki , stała się prawdomówna i szczera. Jeśli masz kłopot, czegoś nie rozumiesz śmiało powiedz Hope niezawodny spec :D pomoże w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Uczciwa Jest bardzo uczciwa np. wyślesz ją do sklepu, a ona ci przyniesie uczciwie to co żądasz. Kiedyś popełniła błąd którego chce naprawić. Ale czasu nie cofnie. Zapominalska Jej największym problemem jest brak pamięci, często o czymś zapomina. Jej znajoma coś jej mówiła ona o tym zapomniała i opuściła Hope. Uzależniona Największym uzależnieniem pamiętajcie jest komupter Jest uzależniona od kompa i gier, i to można by było wyleczyć, ale niestety nie śpi nieraz od rana pisząc lub grając. Tryb nocno-dzienny Bywa tak, że nie potrafi spać i czuwa w nocy (jak zaśnie i w dzień). Łakoma Uwielbia jedzenie, czyli obiady, desery, owoce, śniadania i kolacje. Niecierpliwa i cierpliwa Bywa niecierpliwa przy drobnych rzeczach, i cierpliwa wobec ludzi i zwierząt. Dziecinna Jest dziecinna i łatwo ją obrazić, to fakt. ale czasami pokonuje słabość rozumiejąc. Niezdarna Bywa niezdarna wobec czegoś na co nadepnie lub strąci. Zdarna Bywa chwilami zdarna omijając przeszkody. Nerwowa Bywa nerwowa jeśli się ją sprowokuje. Czasami jest nerwowa gdy się martwi o kogoś. Spokojna Spokojna bywa jeśli się ją nie sprowokuje. Wulgarna Czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Bywa tak że klnie z powodu nerwów. Kulturalna Jest kulturalna, ale czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Misiek przytulasek Jest totalnym pieszczochem. Lubi się przytulać i nie wincie za to. Lepiej przytulać niż odpychać. Kłamie Czasami kłamie ale stara się mówić prawdę. Nieraz ją źle zrozumieją i nie potrafią odczytać jej przenośni. Odpowiedzialna Stara się być odpowiedzialną osobą. Czasami jest odpowiedzialna chwilami nie. ale powoli ta zła strona przechodzi. Zazdrosna Hope od małego była zazdrosna obserwując sukcesy brata. Z czasem dorosłym Hope zrozumiała że zamiast zazdrościć trzeba się cieszyć bo te dobro wróci. Zła Strona Osobowości. Kiedyś była niemiła dla innych i nie słuchała. Zbuntowała się w sobie i stała się znana pod nazwą Heavy Darkness. ale zrozumiała z pewnym czasem że to zło i postanowiła naprawić błędy. thumb|left Znaczek thumb|left'Cutie Mark: Uroczy znaczek Hope Light to 2 serca, jedno niebieskie a drugie czerwone w kręgu białych kwiatów. Co ciekawe, jak się przyjrzycie czerwony znaczek znajduje się w środku niebieskiego. Oznacza jej charakter. Tzn, że ma cechy dobre i cechy złe. Gdy zrobi coś dobrego czerwony zaczyna świecić, gdy coś złego świeci niebieski. Historia Znaczka Uroczy znaczek powstał gdy Starlight zobaczyła, że przez pomaganie jest najlepsza. Pewnego dnia wzięła na siebie za dużo zajęć, dźwiganie zakupów, sprzątanie, zmywanie. Umęczona po poty, zobaczyła błyszczący pośladek i nagle... znaczek. Rodzice byli uradowani znaczkiem. Początek i Koniec thumb|left '''Narodziny Na początku jak wiecie pierw się musiała urodzić. Urodziła się w Cloudsdale a wychowała w Ponyville. Urodziła się o 14 dni przed wyznaczoną datą. Była najmniejszym dzieckiem. Rodzice otrzymali ją po 4 dniach. Wspaniali rodzice opiekowali się nią troskliwie gdy była niemowlęciem. W końcu skończyła okres niemowlęcy i przeszła na dziecięcy. Jako małe dziecko potrafiła się sobą zająć, potrafiła bawić się swoimi kopytami śmiejąc się prawdziwym dziecięcym śmiechem. W późniejszym okresie Hope nie potrafiła siadać, lekarze i rehabilitanci próbowali jej pomóc. W końcu ktoś z znajomych rodziców zaproponowali nabiał. Przez nabiał zaczęła siadać. Jako małe dziecko miała trudności w mówieniu i musiała chodzić do kucyka lekarza który polecił rodzicom ćwiczenia. Hope dzięki ćwiczeniom.zaczęła wyraźnie mówić. ''' Magiczne Przedszkole' ' Hope Light w magicznym przedszkolu spędzała czas bawiąc się i poznając swoich rówieśników. Mówiła bardzo niewyraźnie i niestety miała problemy zdrowotne do pewnego roku życia. W końcu wszystko ruszyło normalnie, tylko że Hope miała rozum dziecka. Musiała chodzić do lekarzy. Ale przez miłość i rówieśnictwo zdrowie polepszyło się. '''Szkoła w Ponyville Spędziła szkołę początkową na nauce, lecz nie rozumiała jej, dokuczano i znęcano się nad nią w sposób opluwania, popychania i uderzeń. Przeniesiono ją do innej szkoły w Ponyville, Tam zaczęła coraz lepiej się uczyć, aż zaczęła zdobywać w świadectwo z paskiem i kopytkiem. Była dumą dla nauczycieli. thumb|left 'Cloudsdale ' W tejże środkowej szkole wyuczyła się swojego zawodu jakim był ogrodnik i osoba co likwiduje chmur. Na początku uczyła się umiejętności pegaza a potem ziemskich np Ogrodnik. Lecz jej znaczek nie pokazał jej umiejętności, a osobowość. Była dobrą uczennicą i za to dostała stypendium. Poznała wiele koleżanek i kolegów. 'Dzieciństwo Hope Light: ' Spędziła swoje dzieciństwo chodząc na spacery bawiąc się z rodzeństwem i ucząc z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Była bardzo rozradowanym kucykiem (pełnym miłości i dotąd tak jest) dzięki miłości rodziców. Oni czyli rodzice nauczyli ją latać i zachęcać by latała. Pokazali jej wszystkie dostępne krainy (oprócz tych bardzo dalekich), pokazali jej lasy, jeziora, stawy i zabytki. Dzięki nich dziękuję za to że miała najpiękniejsze dzieciństwo. Pamięta nawet jak latała unosząca się przez magię.Uczyli ją by być godnym kucykiem. 'Zła Strona Dzieciństwa Upadek' Hope oprócz buntowania popełniła bardzo zły uczynek którym była kradzież. Pomimo była dobrze wychowana i nigdy niczego jej nie brakowało do złego czynu popchnęło ją łakomstwo i pokusa. Wkradła się do szatni podczas przerwy chytrze przeszukiwała ubrania i znalazła parę złotych od innego źrebaczka. Poszła do sklepu i kupiła sobie czekoladowe rogaliki zajadając. Po latach jako już prawie dorosła przyznała się rodzicom i przyjaciółce nauczycielce do złego uczynku. Jako dorosła żałuję tego. 'Szkoła Wyższa Canterlot ' W szkole wyższej także dobrze się uczyła, ale nie była najlepsza, była dobra. Uczyła się nieco większego poziomu.Miała także pasek, ale nie była dobra z matematyki. Dostała stypendium,i wykorzystała stypendium. 'Szkoła Celestii' Została przyjęta do Szkoły Celestii. Choć to była szkoła dla jednorożców Hope okazywała magię i została z tego powodu przyjęta. Egzamin jaki zdała polegał na wykluciu feniksa. Ona użyła magii i wykluła feniksa. ''Wonderbolts Hope Light ''Trafiła na szkolenie do Wonderbolts pod opieką Rainbow Dash. Dzięki klaczy nauczyła się latać w trudnych warunkach i pokonała lęk wysokości. ''Ślub'' ' Hope niedawno wyszła za mąż za Blue Hearta. Ślub był uroczysty, pełno gości i przyjaciół. 'Prywatne życie Hope Light Posiada partnera, Blue Heart, syna Bright Light i córkę Forever True Life i syna White Magic. Wiedzie zaciszne życie.Jak zaszło między nimi? To przeczytajcie Partnerstwo. 'Awans' Mimo że życie nie miała ciekawe, Księżniczka Celestia i Luna zaproponowały jej posadę jako strażnik Canterlotu. Mimo to była jej uczennicą i siostry Luny zrozumiała przekaz.Po latach służby zaawansowała na Kapitana służącego u boku dwóch księżniczek. 'Misja' Została wysłana na misję,, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli walkę z krokodylem patykowilkami i dziwnymi kucykami. Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt. Lecąc do księżniczki do Canterlotu. W sali przeistoczyła się w alikorna. Nikt nie spodziewał się tego czynu. Jej marzenie się spełniło. Po ceremonii otrzymała przydomek Klejnot Spokoju i Magii. A artefakt został w Muzeum Narodowym. 'Odwołanie Daru' ' '''Przez lata nauczywszy się o magii przyjaźni, miłości i pojednania dostała zaszczyt by zostać księżniczką. Księżniczki uważały że nadaję się aby zostać księżniczką bo rozumie czym jest księżniczka i byłaby świetnym kandydatem.Odmówiła próbą zostania alikornem ponieważ stwierdziła że to zbyt za duża odpowiedzialność. ' Tytułowy Klejnot Rodziny i Radości' Została oficjalnie nazwana przez księżniczki Klejnotem Rodziny. Ponieważ ceni rodzinę. Uznano także że reprezentuje klejnot Radości . Nie chciała tego a jej tak uczyniono. Nie pytały się jej o zdanie czy chce czy nie. Dostała za swoje zasługi w zamian za odmówienie Daru. Ona jednak uważa że nie jest żadnym klejnotem tylko zwyczajnym kucykiem. 'Oddanie tytułu' Oddała tytuł ponieważ, uważała że nie jest żadnym klejnotem i nie nadaje się i przekazuje komuś kto zasługuje na ten tytuł. Equestria Girls Narodziny Hope urodziła się w Equestrii w miasteczku o nazwie Ponyville. Wychowanie Wychowywali ja rodzice i wysłali do szkoły jako nieśmiałą osóbkę Szkolnictwo Zdała pomyślnie podstawówkę, gimnazjum, zawodówkę. Poszła do Wyższej Szkoły Liceum Canterlotu Celestii i Luny i tam poznała swoją przygodę w szkole u boku przyjaciół. Zabawa wśród przyjaciół Na początku była nieśmiałą ale coś skłoniło do ją do rozmów z innymi i porozmawiała. Zaprzyjaźniła się z niektórymi. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Fumetsu No, Reportshie, Nellodina, Aomo, Red, SzyMek, Pirr, Flame Burner, Szymon i pozostali których zapomniałam wymienić. Wygląd thumb|left Sekret Rodzice jak i Księżniczki dowiedziały się o tym że Hope jest niepełnosprawnym kucykiem. Hope od początku ukrywała prawdę ale przyznała w końcu innym. Niektóre kucyki nie tolerują ją nie za prawdę a jaka jest. A niektóre tolerują. Skrót Imienia *Hope *Light *Hopeli *Skrzydlata *Pani Inspektor *Księżniczka *Profesorka *Strażnik Magii *Nudziara. Misje 'Misja po artefakt 7 aliconów' Została wysłana na misję, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli wspólnie walkę z wilko-krokodylem oraz dziwnymi kucykami. Wymyśliła by patykowilki obsypać piaskiem. (Pomogło) Pomysł na pokonanie krokodyla był wspólny.Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt schowany za jakimś dziwnym przyciskiem.. Została uwięziona . Przyjaciele jakoś ją uratowali. Pobiegli do księżniczek w Canterlotcie. W nagrodę za trud otrzymała 2 obrazy w postaci mozaiki. Siebie i znaczka 'Misja Przeznaczenie' Po paru latach jej znaczek zabłysł i po jakimś czasie znikł. Przerażona pobiegła do księżniczek. Wyjaśniły że prawdopodobnie znikł bo ktoś go usunął i musi wyruszyć na misję swojego przeznaczenia. Wzięła manatki i wyruszyła do zamku 2 sióstr lecz tam nic nie odnalazła. W nocy znalazła przytulny kąt i zasnęła przyśniło się jej las Everfree a w nim tajemnicza jaskinia a pośrodku jeziora jej znaczek. Przebudziła się i wyruszyła. Jaskinia znajdowała się w lesie Everfree, wchodząc była przerażona. Znalawszy po paru dniach znalazła jaskinię. ale nie odkryła w niej żadnych śladów. Zero wskazówek. Serce jej podpowiadało i instynkt że to zmyłka i nie tutaj.Wzleciała w powietrze i pofrunęła. Coś jej mówiło leć w góry i tak też zrobiła.Obok wysokich szczytów zauważyła jezioro a przy nim 2 kłócące się jednorożce.Podleciała, przedstawiła się i zapytała o co chodzi. Jeden z nich przedstawił się Taru White( miał znaczek w kształcie wyciętego z drewna konia) mówił że widział znak przypominający 2 serca. Drugi także przedstawił się Browny Chocolate mówił że ten jednorożec jest głupi bo to było przywidzenie.poprosiła Taru by opowiedział co robił gdy znaczek się pojawił. Opowiedział że łowił ryby i obok niego przeleciało światło. Ujrzał pegaza z wody który trzymał w kopytkach znaczek przypominający 2 serca niebieskie i czerwone. Rzucił je do wody znikając z nim.Zapytała czy wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, jednorożec powiedział że nie wie. postanowiła wskoczyć do wody. Nabrała powietrze do płuc i zanurkowała płynąc w dół zauważyła szczelinę skalna i podpływając pod nią znalazła się w jaskinie. Ujrzała swój znaczek zaczarowany unoszący się przez magię.Próbowała skoczyć i dotknąć go, lecz jakaś siła odepchnęła ją i uniosła. Pokazał się pegaz który ociekał wodą. '-O i nasza zguba posiadacz znaczka się znalazł. Wyśmienicie! Wiesz po co potrzebowałam/e ten znaczek? Do magii. Każdy znaczek zawiera magię. A twój zawiera trochę magii dzięki której ożyję, a ty umrzesz.- zamilkł wpatrując w Hope. '-To nie znaczy że musisz kraść czyjeś znaczki ! Wystarczyłoby póść do szkoły magii! Puść mnie i oddaj znaczek!- ' bąknęła zezłoszczona. '-Tak jasne jak nie jestem żywym pegazem a martwym. He dobry kawał Nie ruszaj się zaraz wracam. W sumie rzucę zaklęcie aby nie umożliwić ci ucieczkę. - ' Odrzekł/a i znikło. Próbowała uwolnić się i nic nie pomagało. Pomyślała o rodzicach i o dobrych rzeczach. Kiedy to coś wróciło rzekło '''Zaraz umrzesz. Hope rzekła '-Nie zabijesz mnie, bo broni mnie magia miłości i przyjaźni. To potężniejsze od wszystkich znaczków.- '''odrzekła Nagle wzleciał Blue Heart. '-Zostaw ją ! Pragniesz mnie, nie jej- odrzekł patrząc na Hope. To coś rzuciło zaklęcie które odpychało się od Blue i trafiło w wodne stworzenie które zginęło zamieniając się w kałużę. Uwolniło ją i znaczek który powrócił na jej bok Uradowana pocałowała męża i powróciła do Canterlotu. Blue dostał medal i wyższe stanowisko. '''Misja Odwaga czy Tchórzostwo Po raz kolejny zostaje wysłana na misję, ale musi wybrać 10 wspaniałych osób które szczycą się odwagą. ( Osoby znajdujące się w ponysonie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy.) I odnaleźć dowód legendarnej postaci. Rano marudna zjada śniadanie, ubiera ciepłe ubranie, wkłada zbroję i leci do domów przyjaciół.Postanowili wyruszyć na głębię oceanu. Jednorożce uchroniły grupkę przed wodą tworząc bąbel podwodny. Razem wyruszyli do krainy Podwodnych Kucyków poszukując tajemniczego morskiego kucyka, który latami porywał rybaków. Na początku Hope chciała zrezygnować, ale za namową wspaniałych przyjaciół wyruszyła w nieznane. Godzinami szukali sprawcę i go odnaleźli. Nie był sam! Wysłał 20 dziwnie wyglądających kucyków przeciwko 10 kucykom. Hope Light aby pokonać wywołała huragan z innymi pegazami i jednorożcami. Ryzykując swoim życiem odwróciła uwagę by w nią trafił, a oni złapali go. Kiedy rzucił zaklęcie przyciągania, znalazła się poza ochronną bańkę przerażona. Rzucił zaklęcie łaskotki by umarła roześmiana bez tlenu. Zaczęła się śmiać, tracąc tlen a przyjaciele w tym czasie podeszli i rzucili na niego magiczną sieć. Kiedy Hope uwolniono była bliska śmierci. Ale szybką reakcją wydostali się na ląd i ocucili Hope. Pofrunęli do księżniczek. Za zbrodnię został skazany dożywocia na lądzie. Hope i inni zostali uhonorowani medalami. 'Misja Życie lub Śmierć' Po paru latach otrzymała doniesienie o zbójniku okradającym przedmioty magiczne i rzucającym urok na inne kucyki. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła odszukać zbójnika. Na miejscu zastała4 księżniczki i 5 elementów Harmonii. Przekazały jej że zadanie należy do niej i ma złapać zbójcę. Zgodziła się i wyruszyła w wskazane miejsce. Na sobie miała cenną zbroję. usłyszała dziwny skrzek i za sobą czarnego ogiera z żółtymi oczami, z pomarańczowo brązową grzywą i ogonem. Jego znaczek były naszyjnik pełen rubinów unoszący pływający w krwi. . - Co tu robi miłościwa pani?- zapytał niby uprzejmym tonem. ''-Nic drogi panie, kim jesteś? -odrzekła. '''-Zwą mnie Nasty Magician. Czas twój dobiegł pegazie'''-'odrzekł i rzucił zaklęcie.które odbiło się od zbroi.'' ''-Jak to możliwe? Przecież miało cię znieruchomieć! -''burknął oburzony. Za nim stali jej przyjaciele.'' '' ''-Bo widzisz '-''odrzekła Hope '-'' '''są pewne granice rozsądku i głupoty. Ja wykorzystałam rozsądek a ty głupotę wpadając na strażników Equestri. albo się poddasz bez walki z nami pójdziesz, albo użyjemy siły. Co wybierasz !' - '' ''Spojrzała na niego znacząco a przyjaciele z każdej strony aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. '' ''-Zabiję was ! '-''odrzekł celując pierw w jej przyjaciół. Ona wypowiedziała zaklęcie i utworzyła sieć która oplotła Kucyka. Sama też padła od zaklęć i po 15 minutach wstała. Razem pochwycili sprawcę i został wysłany do więzienia w Canterlocie. Dostała Tytuł ,,Zasłużony Strażnik a przyjaciele ,,Strażnicy'' Znajomi i nowo poznani. Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać parę kucyków . Relacja z Florid Cleopatera poznała Florid w restauracji ,,Stokrotka'' w Canterlocie. Siedziała zamyślona i oburzona. Dowiedziawszy się że jest jeszcze małym kucykiem postanowiła pomóc małemu kucykowi jak opiekun.'' Relacja z Rain FallDry Rain FallDry poznała w Akademii Wonderbolts. Dzięki niemu zawdzięcza świetne latanie. Relacja z Shy Cander Shy Cander poznała w parku bawiąc się swoimi zwierzakami. Hope Light szła z dziećmi i które zaczęły bawić się z zwierzakami. I tak przez rozmowę poznały się. Relacja z True Heart True Heart poznała przy zamawianiu 4 strojów. Dla męża dzieci i siebie. I rozmawiając o modzie poznali się. Relacja z Pink Blue Won Szalony kucyk ziemski z Ponyville. Poznała go przypadkiem wpadając, a on zrobił dziwną minę. Popisywał się. Dowiedziała że jest klucznikiem od warsztatu. I przez częstsze rozmowy zaczęło się. 'Relacja z Happy Pony i jej rodzeństwem' Poznała Happy na chmurach, Poppy w restauracji, a brata w parku.Swink WWink ''' Relacja z Sack Gold Poznała na przyjęciu u teściowej. Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili. Wspaniały przyjaciel. Relacja z '''Sweet Cutes Cupkaes Z Sweet Cutes za bardzo nie umiała się z nim dogadać. Potem przez namowę udało się. Relacja z Agatą Spotkały się w restauracji ,, Stokrotka'' Hope zjadała babeczki. Jedna z nich spadła na głowę Agaty gdy Hope próbowała zjeść w podrzucie. Przeprosiła i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość.'' ''' Relacja z Painted Night Uwielbia z nią rozmawiać. Jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką i kuzynką. Spotkały się w Ponyville u Rarity kupując suknie a także w parku i Canterlocie. Codziennie z sobą rozmawiają. Pai pokazała jej magią latanie. Jako kuzynka często do nich wpada na obiad a przy okazani uspokaja Hope gdy ma zły humor. '''Relacja z' True Heaven ' Poznali się nad jezioremhttp://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Light i zakolegowali się. Zaczęli częściej się spotykać. Najczęściej wpadali do Cukrowego kącika po babeczki maślane. Poznała jego rodzinę i jego przyjaciół. Stał się drugim przyjacielem bliższego serca. Wtedy ich nakrył parter Hope i skrzyczał ją potem jego. Hope wyjaśniła że to przyjaźń i nic więcej. 'Relacja z Abala Tristeza ' Poznali się w naturze. Zna doskonale Abalę Tristezę . Poznali się w parku na ławce. Aba siedziała patrząc z lękiem w dal i nasłuchując. Hope przybyła cicho krocząc i zauważyła ją siedzącą. Aba chciała już się schować gdy usłyszała od Hope -"Nie bój się, ja cię nie zjem prawda?"— Hope do Aby .Wtedy Aba się roześmiała po raz pierwszy w życiu i porozmawiała. Poznała jej historię i relacje z innymi kucykami. Pomogła klaczy do społeczności podejść. ''' Relacja z Blue Pony' Poznali się w Canterlocie jak corocznym występie ziemskich kucyków. On wnosił ciepły posiłek tory na nią spadł. Ogier był tak uprzejmy że ją wytarł i przeprosił. Po słowach zaczęli z sobą się spotykać. Są obecnie przyjaciółmi. ' Relacja z Awsome Starshine Jest jej znajomą. Niestety nie mogą się przyjaźnić ze względu na różnicę i wymiana zdań.Poznali się w Cloudsdale na zawodach. Relacja z Cute Cookie Poznała przy zakupach. Hope wybierała perfum który jej się podobał. zapach był niesamowity i zapytała Hope. Hope poleciła twierdząc że jest łagodny. I miała rację. I odtąd stały się przyjaciółkami. 'Relacja z Happy Pony ' Jej znajomą i przyjaciółką została Happy Pony. Zawsze ją podziwiała za jej szczerość i odwagę w sercu. Spotykają się w piątki na wspólnym locie przez Cloudsdale. Relacja z Passion Art Poznała ją podczas pilnowania by nikt nie przeszkodził ślubu królewskiego.Lubi ją i uznaje ją za znajomą. Relacja z Poppy White' Troszkę zarozumiała ale ją lubi ze względu na relacje z siostrą i za dobrą stronę jej osobowości. 'Relacja z Makarą Makarę spotkała w Ponyville czytającego Baruta. Opowieści o magicznych kucykach i walcząch między sobą. Zaciekawiona zapytała jak ma na imię. Od razu klaczki zaprzyjaźniły się i spotykają się przy kawie. '''Relacja z Yurina Poznali się w sklepie zoologicznym. Yurina obserwowała zwierzaki a do niej podeszła i zagadała słowami ,, fajowy królik co nie? Od tamtej pory zaczęły się spotykać i rozmawiać. 'Relacja z Axis' Poznała ją w wesołym miasteczku na łabędziach. Okazało się że lubi szybką i powolną jazdę. Razem pojeździły na kolejce. I tak się zaczęła znajomość. 'Relacja z Flower' Flower poznała śpiewając w locie pieśń i zderzyła się z Flower która rzekła ,, Znajomości szukasz? z uśmiechem i tak zaczęły rozmawiać. 'Relacja z' Ada TrueFriend Ada i Hope chodzili do tej samej szkoły. Zaprzyjaźniły się po paru miesiącach. Razem wracały do domu rozmawiając o śmiesznych sytuacjach. Razem spotykały się i rozmawiali. Hope pożyczała Adzie zeszyty gdy była chora i pomagała jej w nauce. Do dziś są wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. Nie widzą się ponieważ Ada mieszka od Hope daleko ale mają kontakt telefoniczny. 'Relacja z Load Sound' Poznali się w Cloudsdale na zakupach. Load kupowała sobie suknię ślubną, a Hope oglądała dla swojej córki. Niechcąco wpadła na Load przepraszając. Klacz do niej zagadała i stały się po długim czasie znajomymi. Spotykali się w przeróżnych miejscach. Poznała także jej partnera ( przyjaciela) za którym nie za bardzo przepada. Relacja z[http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Ariadna Ariadną] Pewnego dnia płakała przy restauracji i przyszła do niej sama Ariadna. Pegazica przytuliła ją lekko i zapytała o co chodzi. Hope Light opowiedziała że straciła ciotkę którą tak bardzo kochała. Ariadna wytłumaczyła że trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Następnego razu Hope Light próbowała zrobić popis w powietrzu , gdyby nie asekuracja Ariadny skończyłoby się połamaniem. I zaczęła się przygoda. Relacja z Sur Lucy Prise Sur Lucy poznała jak ją jak na placu w Canterlocie Jednorożce wyzywali i wyśmiewali. Sur Lucy mimo to nie musiała się wtrącać, podeszła do tych kucyków i powiedziała żeby pegazicę zostawili w spokoju. Jednorożce zaśmiali się i odeszli. Pomogła jej podnieść się i porozmawiali I tak zaczęła się znajomość. 'Porady dotyczące prac' Ponieważ Sur jest zaawansowanym grafikiem zaproponowała upartej Hope malowanie na kartce. Jednak Hope dalej nie słucha a biedna Sur kiwa głową . 'Zaproszenie na urodziny' Ariadna jak i Sur zostały zaproszone uroczyście na urodziny Hope. Podobno ma się zjawić ulubiony kucyk Hope i znany przez pozostałe postacie. Imprezę dla niej wykonają imprezowicze. 'Rozmowa psychologiczna' Araidna potrafi wyjaśnić Hope jak poprawić relacje z innymi kucykami. Kiedyś pokłóciła się z klaczą i kucykiem. Ariadna pomogła jej wyjaśniając sprawę, Została oficjalnie zaproszona przez Hope na urodziny. Relacja z Flame Burner Flame Burnera spotkała w restauracji, gdzie po kolacji zaczęła czytać artykuł, podszedł i zagadał do niej i wyjaśnił wiele spraw. Spotyka się ze znajomymi i rozmawia. Spotykają się bardzo rzadko. Dłuższa Znajomość Ich znajomość nieco rozszerzyła się i zaczęli częściej się spotykać. Dowiedziała się od Flamea że uwielbia rozmawiać na temat komputerów, oprogramowania i innych rzeczy , to co powie Hope Light Flameowi to mało, ale zawsze znajdą wspólny temat. Obojętnie na jaki temat czy to zwierzęta, sprawy kucyków, magia czy inne. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem którego nie opuści. Wakacje Pewnego dnia Hope Light została zaproszona przez niego na wakacje nad morze. Dała mu sporo kasy by pokryć pobyt. Choć Flame jest honorowy nie przyjął pieniędzy ona kupiła mu prezent zaraz po przyjeździe. Razem spotykali się w wyznaczonej placówce gdzie szykowali jedzenie a wiadomo że spali osobno. Razem bawili się czy rozmawiali. Zawstydzony Czas Hope Light była ciekawa jak się czuje pegaz unoszący przez magię. Przyszła do Flamea do domu w Canterloci, ale go nie było był na placu.Flame uniósł cielsko biednie stękając i widział zadowoloną minę Hope. Nie chcąco zamyślił się a unosząca przez niego Hope podleciała do niego i skutek był taki że dotykali się pyszczkami. Zarumieniona Hope jak i Flame odsunęli się bojąc reakcji pozostałej grupki która właśnie przechodziła. Zaklęcie Flamea Poprosiła by Flame zamienił ją w tygrysa bo chcę nim być na chwilę. Powiedział że to nie takie łatwe i skutek może być tragiczny bo może nie wyjść. Początkowo była w takiej formie ( pierwszy obraz nie będzie ujawniony wadliwy) w drugiej formie stała się tygrysem. Zadowolona poprosiła pokazując łapą by jej zrobił zdjęcie i oto co wyszło.Wyczarował z niej tygrysa.Po przemianie znów w pegaza byłaby ciekawa reakcji pozostałych znajomych. Relacja z[[ Sweet Cream| Sweet Cream]] Siedziała w cukierni nie wiedziała co jest dobre. Sweet Cream poradziła jej ulubione ciastko, wręcz przepyszne wedle jej zdania. Kiedy zjadła podziękowała za poradę i podniosła rzecz opuszczoną przez Sweet Cream która wychodziła. I tak zaczęła się znajomość. Relacja z Angel's Voice Angel Voice spotkała w teatrze jak skończyła się akcja grana ona z zachwyceniem wpatrywała się w scenie. zmartwiona Angel podeszła i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku, choć nie musiała. Hope Light powiedziała tak i powiedziała że Aktorzy są normalnymi ludźmi i powinni mieć chwilę prywatności a nie nalot wścibskich. Angel z chęcią zaczęła rozmawiać. ''Relacja z''' Lodestar Secret'' lodestar poznała ją kiedy rozmawiała z Ariadną i Sur Lucy Prise. Przedstawiła się nieśmiało spoglądając że się zna z Sur i Ariadną. Lodestar bardzo miło ją przywitała i porozmawiały. Od czasu do czasu spotykają się i rozmawiają na różne tematy. ''Relacja z '''Cream Cupcake Klaczki poznały się w kawiarence. Potem zawierały dalsze znajomości przez internet. Zgrały się ze sobą i zaczęły umawiać. Od tej pory bardzo się lubią i często spotykają na czacie. Hope i Cream mimo różnicy wieku są dla siebie bardzo dobrymi kumpelami. Relacja z Fumetsu No Kiedy Hope Light Heart wybrała się na pociąg do Canterlotu. Kiedy chciała wejść nie oczekiwanie uderzyła w drugą klacz. No przeprosiła i dała drugiej klaczy pierwszeństwo. W pociągu porozmawiały i razem pośmiały się. Zostały przyjaciółkami Relacja z Reportshie Poznała ją dzięki Fumetsu. Spotkaly sie w tej samej okolicy czyli na kryształowym targu. Report kupowała kapelusze a Fumetsu jej doradzała. Hope też się znała na guście i poleciła wyjątkowy dla Report. Po długim czasie zostały przyjaciółkami Pierwsze Spotkania'' Spotkanie z księżniczką Luną Pierwszy i ostatni raz spotkała się Hope z księżniczką Luną we śnie. Pojawiła się jej zaraz po awansie na strażnika wyjaśniając co należy do jej obowiązków. Hope była zarumieniona a Luna się uśmiała do zawstydzonej klaczce. Hope zapytała czy księżniczka miałaby ochotę na wspólny lot. Luna odpowiedziała tak i razem pofrunęły. Hope śmiejąca się jak głupia a Luna promieniująca Majestatem. Koniec był taki że luna zniknęła w blasku księżyca a Hope się przebudziła uradowana. Spotkanie z Księżniczką Messe Hope stróżując Canterlot zauważyła wędrującą Messe. Podbiegła do niej z radością schodząc z posterunku. O dziwo nie dostała ochrzanu a wręcz miło porozmawiały. thumb|left Spotkanie z Celestią i Twilight Celestię i Twilight zauważyła schodząc z nocy. Przemęczona zasnęła niczym dziecko leżąc. Twilight zauważyła i podbiegła sprawdzając czy Hope nic nie jest. Obudziła ją z pomocą magii unosząc jej ciało na krzeslo. Przeprosiła Księżniczkę Twilight i Celestię za zaśnięcie. Wyjaśniły że nic się nie stało i radzą by poszła do domu przespać. Hope podziękowała i pofrunęla do domu. Spotkanie z Candence Cadence spotkała w kryształowym królestwie idąc na służbę zastępczą. Poznała pozostałych strażników na służbie. Z Księżniczką miała kontakt na korytarzu kiedy szła na nocną przechadzkę. Hope ukłoniła się i uśmiechnęła do księżniczki. Księżniczka do niej zagadała a Hope porozmawiała. O czym rozmawiały? O służbie głównie i obowiązkach. Relacja i Spotkanie z Księżniczką Love Light ' Love poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z księciem Shine Caind w towarzystwie Rainbw Dash. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Falls. Pokazując księżniczce, księciu i Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczkę które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowała do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika a potem następnie na kapitana. Spotkanie i Relacja z '''księciem szlachetnej krwi Shine Caind ' Shine poznała w pałacu rozmawiającego z sksiężniczką Love Light zwaną panią rodziny.. Książe był nieco zaskoczony obecnością zwykłego pegaza który ot tak przyszedł do pałacu. Rainbow Dash na początku ją niemiło przywitała przypuszczajac że jest szpiegiem bo się na nią rzuciła i przygwoździła do ziemi. Love krzyknęła by Rainbow puściła i pozwoliła klaczce mówić. Hope była oburzona i powiedziała cienkim głosem w jakiej sprawie przyszła. Chciała pokazać księżniczce i Rainbow Dash swój podniebny wyczyn i pragnie stanowiska strażnika. Rainbow Dash była zaciekawiona i zaproponowała by pokazała to co potrafi rywalizując z tym samym z Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash pokazała swoje podniebne wyczyny. Hope pokazała swój taniec w rytmie muzyki delikatnie mijając chmury.Księżniczce spodobało się najbardziej od Rainbow Dash ale także u Hope. Obiecala że pogada z pozostałymi księżniczkami w sprawie przyjęcia do pracy jako strażnik. Głównie pogada z Twilight. Uradowana podziękowała kłaniając się im i odpleciała. Minęło sporo miesięcy i Hope otrzymała pilne wezwanie do pałacu. Przyleciała jak najszybciej jak mogła.Dostała pracę strażnika przez zgodę Twilight. Musiała także przejść testy wytrzymałości i psychologiczne. Wspólna przyjaźń Zapoznali się dość szybko a przyjaźń od razu zakwitła. Razem sie spotykaly w tym jednym ich miejscu w ich ulubionej kawiarence i piekarni rozmawiajac o swoich obowiązkach o złych i dobrych rzeczach. Ich przyjaźń do dziś kwitnie i nigdy nie zniknie. thumb|left Relacje z rodziną '''Rodzice 'HopeNight' Bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Uważa go za swojego przyjaciela. Często z sobą rozmawiają siedząc rano na chmurce. Radzi jej, poucza i opiekuję się nią i jej rodziną. jest z niej dumny jak jej brata imeza oraz wnuków. thumb|left 'Love Light' Bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Często z sobą rozmawiają i dyskutują na wszelkie tematy. Uważa ją za najwspalniajszą przyjaciółką świata. Strasznie ją kocha i za nia szaleje. Jest jej autorytetem. Jest aniołem w kucykowej wersji najlepsza i najukochańsza pod slońcem i księżycem. Hope kiedyś napisała o niej odę. Hope zaniedbała jej piękne włosy to matka zaopiekowala sie nią. thumb|left 'Rodzeństwo' 'True Night' Bardzo kocha swojego brata. Szanuję go i uwielbia przy nim przebywać. Ma różne poglądy na tematy. Lubi z nim dyskutować. Łączą ich wspólne i znane gry. W Wieku dorosłym jest nić zrozumienia i szanowania oraz miłości. thumb|left 'Black Lady' Bardzo lubi swoją bratowę. Rozśmiesza ją spojrzenie. Jest dla niej przyjaciółką i siostrą. 'Rodzina' 'Curuge Star' Lubi swojego teścia. Jest czasami przezabawny. 'Orange Tree' Lubi swoją ciocię. 'Partner' 'Blue Heart' Kocha z całego serca swojego męża. Uważa go za dobry przykład do życia. Jest najwspalniajszym kucykiem pod słońcem. 'Dzieci' 'Forever True Life' Wspaniała inteligetna i skromna córka myśląca o przyszłości. 'Bright Light' Mądry i rozważny syn. 'White Dream' Ciekawski i wiecznie szczęśliwy syn. Niedawno otrzymal znaczek zwiazany z jego osobowością. 'Heart Life'. Nowa pociecha domu. Otrzymala niedawno znaczek zwiazany z ciekawą umiejetnością. 'Scar for Life' Mały półpegaz i pół ziemski żyjący w Ponyville Zawód Hope Light Hope Light mimo jest pegazem nauczyła się pewnego, acz bardzo pożytecznego zawodu. Ogrodnictwo Stała się ogrodnikiem po skończeniu szkoły w Ponyville. Potrafi to co każdy ogrodnik. Sprzątaczka Potrafi porządnie posprzątać dom. Pomywaczka Uwielbia pomywać naczynia. Treser zwierząt Wychowując się wśród zwierząt, nabyła cierpliwość dzięki niej tresując zwierzaki. Oswoi przeróżne zwierzęta od ssaków po ptaki. Gadów i pająków nie tyknie. Niestety. Grafik Potrafi przerobić grafikę nie dopoznania, np. nie potrafi malować, ale przerobić na perfekt potrafi. Kontroler Pogody Jako pegaz pracuje w kontrolowaniu pogody. Często zapomina o przepędzaniu co skutkiem jest paru dniowa ulewa z deszczem lub gradem. Partnerstwo Hope Light ma partnera. Za bardzo nie chce o nim mówić, bo ukrywa ten związek. Nazywa się Blue Heart.Jest jej drugą połówką serca. Planują małe kucyki ale czy uda się im nie wiadomo. Wreszcie ulożyła sobie życie i posiadają 3 dzieci. Historia ich poznania Ponyville Był to słoneczny dzień w Ponyville. Hope szła na spacer do parku, rozluźniona usiadła na ławce przy stawie i obserwowała kaczki i karmiącą ich Fluttershy. Pragnęła aby znalazła chłopaka z którym dni nie będą nudne i żałosne. Zauważyła na niebie lecący do niej punkt który coraz się zblizał. Usłyszała krzyk -Uciekaj ! -ale nie zrozumiała oco chodzi. Ogier wpadł prosto na nią przy okazji rozwaliwszy ławkę z drewna. Niestety bohaterka zaryła nosem w ziemię nieco zszokowana co sie stało. On przerażony wstał podniósł ją przeprosił i opatrzył rany. Zaskoczona zrozumiała kto do niej krzyczał to był on.Przedstawił się jej a ona jemu. I coś zaiskrzyło w sercu Hope jakby informacja że może to przeznaczenie? Zaczęli się częściej spotykać i rozmawiać. Hope przedstawiła mu rodziców jak i on przedstawił swoich. Wieczory spędzali razem na polanie w Cloudsdale obserwując niebo wtuleni w siebie. Spotykali się nie tylko w Ponyville , Canterlocie i Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale spotkali się na stadionie na uroczystości wręczania złotych laurów dla zasłużonych pegazów. Tam została uhonorowana Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Derpy. Spotkali się na chmurkach w tym samym rzędzie. Poczęstował ja popkornem i razem rozmawiali. Potem po uroczystości przedstawił rodziców swoich. Na początku była nieśmiała ale gdy poznala stronę ich zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Zamieszkali razem na rok a potem wyjechali do Canterlotu. Canterlot W Canterlocie zamieszkaliniedaleko placu. Ona byla szczęśliwa on był dumny że są razem. Postanowili razem zamieszkać i jak partnerstwo zmagać się z problemami. Po roku przyszła ta pora. Zaręczyny Po roku Blue Heart w Ponyville odwiedzając Hope rodziców klęknał prosząc rodziców o pozwolenie a potem przed samą Hope w parku w towarzystwie przyjaciół uklęknął i poprosił a ona rozpłaczona która przyjęła zaręczyny. Ślub Po 2 latach w pięknym Cloudsdale kościółku odbyl się ślub. Zostali zaproszeni rodzina, znajomi, przyjaciele i nowopoznani. Ich serca przy księdzu zjednoczyły się i pocałowali się. Wychodząc usłyszeli dźwięk skrzypiec oraz Towarzystwo znajomych strażników. I razem powozem pojechali do domu. Noc Miodowa I nastała tak zwana noc Miodowa. Zapragnęli miłości i połączyli się tworząc życie.Tej nocy dali życie wspólne ku dobru. Pierwsze Dziecko Minęło sporo miesięcy i urodził się w szpitalu im Star Carla syn Bright Light. Jako mały pegaz wyglądał uroczo wśród małych niemowlaków. Otrzymała go po 4 dniach. Nadali mu imię w domu. Bright ( jasne ubarwienie) Light po nazwisku Hope). Wsród innych kucyków wyróżniał się ubarwieniem. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni. Wychowanie Z Brightem nie było tak skomplikowanie. Był ciekawym źrebakiem. Wiecznie chciał poznawać świat. W przedszkolu dogadywał się z innymi a krzyczyli odsuwał się od nich. W ten sposób poznali jego cechę. Minęło sporo miesięcy.Pierwszy lot dla niego był stresujący. Nauczyciel Pan Carfly Bag popchnąl delikatnie a on zaczął spadać w dół w stronę placu Cloudsdale i po chwili wzniósł się unosząc się na skrzydłach i wylądował z koziołkiem przy nauczycielu. Zdał test i otrzymał medalion. Potem po wielu latach poszedł do szkoły Akademii Wonderbolts na skrzydłowego.Poznał tam pierwszą przyjaciółkę Blue Windscape. Razem ćwiczyli i fruwali w tej samej drużynie. A poznali się przypadkowo na siebie zerkając. Coś im mówiło że są do siebie. On się czuł przy niej swobodnie a ona przy nim. Dowiedział się od niej że także posiada 2 rodzeństwa ale z rodziców ojciec jest pegazem a matka jednorożcem. Zaskoczony zapytał o rodzeństwo. Ona powiedziała mu że ma 2 braci jednorożców i to oni nauczyli za pomocą magii ją latać.Zaprzyjaźnili się Blue i Bright a gdy razem ukończyli Akademię postanowili się spotykać. Przedstawił swoją przyjaciółkę którą ciepło przywitała Hope wraz z Blue. Po kilku latach oświadczył się i wzieli ślub. Hope Stała się najszcześliwszym kucykiem świata. Drugie Dziecko Minęły 2 lata ina świat przyszła mała Forever True Life. Urodziła się w szpitalu im Św Carla w Ponyville. Córka państwa Heart. Otrzymała imię wymyślone przez rodziców przez stwierdzenie rodziców. Rodzice byli szczęśliwi kolejnym dziecięciem.Sąsiedzi mile przywitali ich z nowym dzieckiem. Wychowanie Forever była wiecznnym dzieckiem. Chciała tylko zabawy zamiast nauki. Rodzice wpadli na pomysł by zabawy przekształcić w naukę. Mała zrozumiała że nauka jest ważna. W szkole średnie sobie radziła gdy jej brat kończył szkołę i szedł do innej szkoły.Poznała 3 przyjaciółki Floraison Lilia, Solar Bells i Brandira Corona i 2 przyjaciół: Cadere Secoli i Night Fall. Skończyła szkołę wraz z przyjaciółmi. Skończyła potem wyższe szkołę. Wyzsza szkoła była męcząca ale dawała satysfakcje. Przez lata od maleńkiego poszukiwała swojego przeznaczenia. Jedynie jej wychodziło robienie w komputerze tabelek. W końcu znalazła pracę do robienia tabel żywnościowych. Po przerobieniu miesiaca stwierdziła że to jej przeznaczenie i wyszedł znaczek. Trzecie Dziecko Wreszcie urodził się jej niezapowiedziany syn. Nazwali go White Dream jako najmłodszy z rodzeństwa nie sprawiał aż takich problemów. W podroży siedział cicho a na widok obcych piszczał z strachu. Bardzo uwielbiał gdy jego rodzice zaczęli z nim śpiewać piosenki. Wychowanie Jako mały źrebak uwiebiał się bawić i uczyć wśród rodzeństwa. Pierwsze przedszkle sprawiało mu tyle radości. Bawił się nawet z innymi. Zaprzyjaźnił się z kucykiem Stili Lee których innych odpychał. Życie Razem z całą rodziną spotykają się każdego tygodnia i rozmawiają o swoich problemach. Razem przeżywają trudności i łatwości. Z przyjaciółmi co 2 tygodnie spotykają się w kawiarence ,, Słodki Lizaczek Niespodziewana nowina Pomimo Hope jest młoda postanowiła o jeszcze jedne dziecko. Blue Heart pomyślał ze zwariowała bo 3 dzieci ma a jeszcze ubzduralo sie jej 4. XD Wzruszyl ramionami i zgodzil się. Po dugim czasie poszła do doktora i robiąc badanie wyszlo ze jest w ciazy. Ucieszyła się. Pragnęła córkę z którą będzie dzieliła szczęście. Minęło sporo miesięcy i dowiedziała się że jeszcze 3 i będzie poród. Dowiedziała się że będzie miala córeczkę. Blue też się ucieszył że na świat przybędzie kolejny członek. Poród I nastał dzień w którym Hope miała urodzić. Na sali operacyjnej drozpoczal się poród. Kiedy urodziła zawołała swojego męża. Pielęgniarki zbadały małą i dały z poworotem Hope dziecko. Była śliczna. Kolor umaszczenia był nie taki sam co Hope był lekko złotawy. Grzywa i Ogon były w innej barwie czekoladowo niebieska grzywa i ogon.. Oczy miała ciemnoniebieskie.Nadali jej imię Heart Life czyli serce życia.Jednak nie urodzila się pegazem jak wszyscy. Urodziła sę jednorożcem dziedzicząc cechę genetyczną po dziadku (ojcu Hope) Rozwijanie Jako niemowlak trochę sprawiała problemu jako jednorożec. Unosiła swoją magią przedmioty i sama też się unosiła. Rodzice przeszkoleni poradzili sobie z magiczną córką. Była bardzo uciesznym dziecięciem. Pozostali pokochali ich siostrę. Kiedyp odrosła izaczęla mówić i chodzić poslano ją do przedszkola. W przedszkolu świetnie się dogaduje z innymi lecz uwielbia się bawić.Nie znamy jej znaczka ponieważ mala klacz nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia pomimo że chodzi do przedszkola. Rodzinny zlot Co w soboty lub niedziele cała rodzina spotyka się każdego tygodnia by porozmawiać powspominać stare i nowe czasy. Chłopaki Cooker Lover thumb|left Chodzili z sobą rok. Niestety on ją zdradzał i okłamywał i wysylał swojego posłańca. Zerwali w roku. Dowiedziała się prawdy od jego bylej dziewczyny Cheerful Unforeseeable thumb|left i zerwała glównie z tego powodu i że ją zdradzał. Lucky Akhal thumb|left Chodzili z sobą parę miesięcy, jednak to był Hope błąd. Oszukiwał ją, umówiła się i opuszczał randki dla kolesi. Pewnego dnia dowiedziała się od przyjaciół którzy usłyszeli jak się im pochwalił że ją nie kocha a zależało mu by ją wykorzystać. Porzuciła go wraz z jego głupotą. Powrócił z byłą dziewczyną prosząc by chodzili. Ona nie zgodziła się. Potem dowiedziala sie że zlamał prawo i trafil za kratki. Nie chce z nim miec kontaktu. Master Game i Black Boy Z Master i Black ciągle z nią chodzili w gimnazjum jako chłopacy ale dala z nimi spokój. Bo oby dwoje byli dzieciuchami. Master miał skłonności zboczone . Black był agresywny bo rzucił w niej koleżankę Friendly Pony Cat teczką. Uznała że jest niebezpieczny. Wymyślił też historyjkę że go Hope na lekcji obmacuje co pani jednorożka posłała hope do jego mamy która jej zagroziła. Kiedyś Hope miała uraz do jego matki i wychowawcy ale zrozumiała że z choremu kucykowi trzeba wybaczyć i nie chorym że byli naiwni. thumb|left Rodzina Rodzice Love Light i Hope Night Bardzo kocha swoją mamę Love Light. To prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania. Cierpliwa, dobra, spokojna, czuła, opiekuńcza, inteligetna, rozsądna, żartobliwa, towarzyska, rodzinna, szczera, lojalna, wierna i przyjacielska osobka. Jest prawdziwą przyjaciółką Hope. Jest także sprawiedliwa. Hope Night To prawdziwy tata i przyjaciel. Cierpliwy, troskliwy, surowy, inteligetny, spotrzegawczy i żartobliwy. Brat True Light Kocha swojego starszego brata. Czasami jak to rodzeństwo jest między nimi różnice. Mąż Blue Heart Bardzo kocha swojego męża Blue Hearta. Jest jej oparciem na wszelkie troski. Kochane Dzieci Bright Light, White Dream i Forever True Life Posiada 4 dzieci. Dokładnie 2 synów - Bright Light i White Dream, oraz 2 córki Forever True Life i Heart Life. Pierwszy syn i córką są już dorośli, najmłodszy urodził się potem jak już byli nieco dorośnięci. Bardzo je kocha i uczy jak postępować. Wrogowie Hope Light posiada kilku wrogów glównie z szkoły. Na chwilę obecną to 2 klaczki którym nie może wybaczyć, za wyśmiewanie sie z jej wyglądu i że jest inna niż inni. Zwierzęta thumb|Lunathumb|rightthumb|rightSama Hope Light posiadała chomika Lunę, Jona i 3 szczury Ninę, Dzika i Antoniego. Byli jej najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Sny Alicornowy sen Jej snem kiedyś było że była alicornem i osiągnęła niezwykłą moc. Sen się przyśnił dzięki księżniczce Twilight i Lunie. Sny związane z rodziną Często się jej śnią sny związane z rodziną. Sny związane z życiem Często ma sny związane ż życiem. Marzenia Największym najskrytszym snem Hope light Heart jest by nie było chorób i kucyki były nieśmiertelne jak alicorny. Pragnienia Marzy by kiedyś zostać alikornem. Choć miała szansę nie została nim ponieważ wie że nie jest godna i nie byłaby dobra. Obawy Boi się że ją wszyscy porzucą. Zainteresowanie Gry Internetowe Hope uwielbia gry typu przeglądarkowe i na Facebooku. Gry PC Jedynymi ulubionymi grami PC kiedyś były: #Gothic1 #Diablo2 #Battlefield #Wojenne gry #Simsy2 #EuropaUniversalis #Trylogia GrandCheftAuto #(Gra pełna elfów) #Mass Efect #Aion #RunesofMagic #Stronghold Crusader Na chwilę obecną gra w Strongholda Crusader i Simsy Muzyka To co wpadnie w ucho i spodoba to Hope nazwie pasją. Przyroda Uwielbia przyrodę. Las, piękno, szum i woda. Klimat spokoju. Zwierzęta Od dziecka wychowywała się wśród zwierząt, i dlatego się dobrze czuje wśród nich. Śpiew Uwielbia śpiew. Kiedyś należała do chóru teraz sama śpiewa. Gdy słyszy muzykę otwiera się w niej muzyka i też śpiewa. Malarstwo Mimo to krytyka mówi prawdę o braku talentu. Hope dalej maluje. Porządki U niej musi być porządek. Czasami nie robi porządnie co potem skutkuję nerwami Hope. Zdanie o rasach Jednorożcach Jednorożce to ciekawa rasa. Posiada magię i różne osobowości i umiejętności. Potrafią być pełne wdzięku, inteligencji i gracji. Z niektórymi warto się zakolegować i zaprzyjaźnić a z niektórymi nie. Pegazach Pegazy jako nasza rasa są mądre. Jesteśmy szybcy i potrafimy chodzić po chmurach. Posiadamy różne osobowości im umiejętności ale wszystkich trzyma mysł nie poddania się. Kucykach Ziemskich Lubię rozmawiać z kucykami ziemskimi. Ciężką pracą dostarczają pegazom jak i jednorożcom pożywienie i nie tylko. Są pracowite, odważne, lojalne, gościnne i dobre. Alikornach Alikorny to przykład jak można się stać najlepszy wkładając dużo serca. To osoby które poświeciły swoje życie dla innych. Zwierzętach Zwykłych Uwielbiam zwierzęta typu królik czy pies. Są przyjazne i towarzyskie. Zwierzętach Magicznych. Lubię rozmawiać z smokami.Posiadają ciekawą historię swojego powstania. Posiadają umiejętności i różne osobowości. Zdanie o sławnych i niesławnych kucykach Księżniczki i Kapitan Straży Królewskiej: Celestia Księżniczka Celestia jest poważną księżniczką. Lubi ją za to że jest dobra i troskliwa ale mogłaby być jak jej siostra Luna poważna ale z poczuciem humoru Jako strażnik słucha wraz z innymi strażnikami poleceń. Celestię tylko widziała w delegacji z swoją siostrą. Zdanie wyrobila jak przemawiała do straży i ich przelożonego. Ja widziała wraz z swoją siostrą i twilight jak nadawały jej stanowisko jako strażnik i widziala ją ostatni raz jak przysneła. Wtedy przyszła z swoją uczennicą. Luna Lubi Księżniczkę Lunę, jest Anarchiczna, poważna ale zawsze z poczuciem humoru. Księżniczka Luna jest dobrą księżniczką. Widziała ją zdaleka przy siostrze.Ja widziała wraz z swoją siostrą i twilight jak nadawały jej stanowisko jako strażnik i widziala ją w śnie. Luna pomogła jej w śnie przezwyciężyc strach przed obcością. Twilight Uwielbia Księżniczkę Twilight. Jest zabawna, dobra, mądra a czasami marudna. Zawsze przychodzi sprawdzając przebieg pracy. Ja widziała wraz z Celestią i swoją siostrą jak nadawały jej stanowisko jako strażnik i widziala ją ostatni raz jak przysnęła. Cadence Cadence jest wspaniałą, dobrą księżniczką. Cadence przychodzi na inspekcję. Cadence tylko raz rozmawiala wtedy w nocy na straży. Tak z nią nie ma kontaktu. Shing Armor Poważny, Lojalny Dowódca. Bywa czasami jak strażnicy nie wypełnią rozkazów nakrzyczy na nich. Ona kiedyś dostała od niego ochrzan. Polubiła go gdy jej pomógł i dał inne lepsze zajęcie, aby pilonowała straży w nocy. Widuje go raz w miesiącu kiedy idzie po wypłatę i kiedy nadaje jej zadania.W pochodzie uczestniczy wraz z innymi strażnikami do stróżowania. Obecnie nie pracuje bo jest na emeryturze :) Zwyczajne Kucyki Pin Kind True Uwielbia Pinkie Kind True.Osobiście ją widziała z daleka jak witała wszystkich.Jest to znana cukierniczka. FlyShatBig FlyShatBig jest fajna, szalona i nieśmiała. U niej kupowała szczura na aukcji. Nie rozmawiała z nią na osobności tylko kupowała, ale słyszała od innych kucyków. Rita RedEyer U Rita RedEyer zamawiała suknie. Jest miła i uprzejma. To był jedyny raz co ją widziala i rozmawiała Green Apple Juice Green Apple Juice nie za bardzo lubi. Z powodu że jest przemądrzała. Słyszała jej głos ktory ją zniechęcił i też widziała. Rains Apocaliptic Rains Apocaliptic to trochę zadumany kucyk. Lubi za to że pomaga strażnikom wyęczając ale nie lubi jej popisów. Bloomy Peach Siostra Bloomy Peach to przezabawny źrebak. Widziała ją w towarzystwie SweetyLoveCainder i Sleepwalker. Była po odbiór raportu dla Shining Armora. Sweetty Love Cainder Sweetty Love Cainder to uzdolniona osoba. Słyszała jej uroczy śpiew przy ich domu. Leciala wtedy na zamek. Sleepwalker Sleepwalker jest podobny do wyglądu Rains Apocaliptic ale różni się odwrotnością . Z Osobowości jest paskudny i wredny. Valley Music Vallek też jest poważny ale za to odjazdowy w imprezach, choc nie uczestniczyła na impreeie a patrolowała przy muzyce na ulicy podskakiwała . Nie zna go osobiście ale słyszała onim. Ocean See Dla niej jest zbyt za poważnym kucykiem. Pięknie gra ale moglaby się uśmiechnąć.Nie zna ją osobiście ale słyszała o niej. Nie kucyki Discord Kiedyś był dziwnym stworzeniem. Teraz stał się zabawny i dobry. Słyszała onim i takie ma zdanie. Widziała go jak szedł z Fluttershy. Ciekawostki *Hope potrafi czasami rozśmieszyć jak nie pomyśli, oraz zdenerwować. Ale znając ją usłyszycie "Przepraszam". *Boi się panicznie pająków i coś co kiedyś przeżyła tzn atak zmory. *Nie lubi pewnych artykułów mięsnych (np metka). *Nie lubi być sama. *Czasami woli przemilczeć dyskusję. xD *Nie lubi głupoty. *Nie lubi kucyków fałszywych. *Nie lubi gdy przyjaciel opuści ją z drobnostki. *Przeraża ją hałas. *Nie lubi zdrady. *Uwielbia naleśniki, racuchy, placki *Uwielbia torty *Uwielbia owoce i warzywa. *Nie lubi obgadywania. *nie lubi szpilek ( bo dziwnie się w nich chodzi, bez urazy dla tych co noszą) *Nie lubi imprez, woli zaciszne miejsce. *Miała studniówkę i żaden ją nie wziął do tańca :/ *Śniło się jej kiedyś, że była pegazem, jednorożcem, a na koniec alikornem :3 *Uwielbia jeść. *Nie rozumie niektórych wyrażeń. *Bywa tak że się obraża. *Ma tremę na występach. *Nie lubi mleka. *Czasami nie je śniadania ani kolacji. *Uwielbia kołoczki. *Uwielbia herbatę. *Pije kawę. *Śpiewa *Uwielbia pączki. *Babeczki nie jadła. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Lubi ciepłe jak i zimne kolory. *Ulubiony posiłek to naleśniki, racuchy i placki. *Ulubiony napój: Herbata z cytyną posłodzona i Kawa. *Lubi kakao. *Lubi zwierzęta. Potrafi oswoić, chomiki i szczury oraz myszy. *Lubi psy , koty i ptaki. *Nie cierpi pająków, owadów,gadów i plazów. *Wybrała znaczek 2 serca kierując się osobowością. Gdyby jednak nie miała być to osobowość, to prawdopodobnie jej znaczkiem było by błysk i krzyż. *Była fanką (Księgii Dźungli po francuzku wersja z wilkami animowane) *Urodziny ma 7 czerwca lub 25 czerwca ^^ 'Umiejętności' Malarstwo Malować na swój sposób ( choć darem nie jest), Potrafi namalować wszystko oprócz pewnego gatunku małp. Muzykalność Kocha śpiewać. Śpiewa po kryjomu lub tak by ją słyszeli. Kiedyś była w chórze ale odeszła z powodu nauki i obowiązków. ( jak nie wyjdzie jej źle). Magia w głebi siebie Odkryła przez misję magię która objawia się wrazie zagrożenia. Jej aura magii objawia się niebieskim i złotym odcieniem. Dzięki magii potrafi się bronić. Jej magia tworzy tarczę. Nie zna zaklęć ale wie że jest to możliwe żeby się uczyła. Ogrodnictwo Lubi wykonywać swój zawód. Uwielbia obserwowac rozwój roślin i do nich przemawiać. Porządki Czystość Współpraca Lubi sprzątaćw domu i po sobie, pozmywać nauczynia lub pojemniki i współpracować z innymi kucykami.Te umiejętności jak każdsy kucyk potrafi. Literatura Potrafi pisać wierszyki i opowiadania. Choć nie jest to jej darem, uwielbia wymyślać. Rzeźbiarstwo Potrafi robić rzeźby lub figurki np z mąki, piasku, z gliny i innych wytworór.. Porządek Potrafi układać rzeczy i porządkować wedle ustalonych zasad. Nie lubi bałaganu choć bywa taki małym bałaganiarzem. Nowość Szyć nie potrafi, ale z pomocą specjalnej igły i materiału zrobi wam naszyjniki lub kolczyki. Latanie Nauczyła się latać dzięki rodzcom Potrafi latać jak każdy pegaz znający podstawę lartania a potem dalsze zakątki. Jej skrzydłobycia są mniejsze. Wychodzi jej 12 skrzydłobić. Gotowanie Potrafi zrobić obiad np naleśniki lub racuchy. Pieczenie Potrafi upiec ciasto np babkę. Degustacja Rożróżni smakowo co lepsze. Nie lubi za mdławych i gorzkich smaków. Gracz Potrafi zagrać w różne gry i szybko łapie zasady. Magia Posiada duzą ilość magii. Jej magia się objawia gdy chcę coś zrobić dobrego. Jej kolor aury magii jest niebieski. Tresura Potrafi wytresować chomiki, szczury, koty i psy. Dzięki swojej cierpliwości i łagodności tresura szybko przebiega. Migowy Hope zna jedynie czątkę podstawy migowego. Umie alfabet i niektóre rzeczowniki. Czasowników jeszcze nie potrafi ale jak będzie chciała to się nauczy. Zdolności Hope Light potrafi bardzo szybko latać i szybować niczym orzeł. Potrafi także zrobić pirueta w powietrzu co zwykle kończy się zawrotami głowy. Jeśli u niej zostawisz zwierzaka na parę dni ona zajmie się nim jak należy ma kopyto do zwierząt. Wiersz ,,Brony Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Piosenki ,, Powitanie wiosny nadszedł czas Zima odeszła w dal zostawiając puchy sniegu małe stworzenia śpią cierpliwie czekając na wiosnę. My kucyki i pegazy przywrócimy wiosnę wspólną pracą i wysiłkiem uczynimy życie Zimo precz, wiosno chodź Obudź wszystko do życia Obdarz darami nas i ziemię zdolną do przeżycia....... Zimo precz, wiosno pokaż nam że naprawdę zdzialasz cuda zima odejdzie i powroci za rok a może nam się uda ,,Brony Hej, Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Brony Brony Brony Jesteś ty i ja Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. szystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Wiecznie zła i nadęta Każdy mnie tak zapamięta Wiecznie pretensje o coś mają a sami o swoje blędy się nie upominają Czemu pegazy wedle was są złe Gd skrzydłami uratujemy każdego My jesteśmy dobrzy i pomocni A wy .... Co mi to da twa mina Gdyby to nie była twoja wina Wiecznie mnie się czepiają a ciebie pod niebiosa wychwalają Występowanie 'Wiosna przybywa a Twilight wygrywa' Postać nie występuje w tle w odcinku ,, Wiosna przybywa a Twilight wygrywa'' Odcinek opowiada o wiośnie która przybyła w późniejszym terminie spowodowana nowym groźnym wrogiem. Twilight z przyjaciółkami przybyły i pokonały wroga. '' *''Postać Występuje w odcinku. ' Pożegnanie zimy a przywitanie wiosny' W tym odcinku śpiewa piosenkę. ''Cytaty "Zanim coś zrobisz pomyśl" Szczera wypowiedź "Czasami uśmiech może wybawić cię" Wypowiada się do osób smutnych. "Ach nie nie ma niczego się wstydzić" Wypowiedź pocieszająca. "Ty decydujesz, nie ja wybór należy do ciebie" Szczera Wypowiedź jeśli jakiś kucyk pyta ją o poradę. "Bardzo ci współczuję" Ha wiedziałam że tak będzie Ja nie mogę on tańczył! Widziałam orła cień! Ciekawe o której będzie obiad. Dzienna Wypowiedź Dziś na kolację sobie zrobię ser. No to czeka jutro ciekawy dzień! Najlepiej to na innego zwalić niż sprawdzić czy popełniłam błąd Hope Light żyjesz :D Yakaza nie xd Hope Light to idę po respirator :D Ładne Pachnące Kwiatki - komentarz kiedy cktoś jej przerwie w pracy. '' Nope'' - Odpowiedź do pytań Yup -Kiedy się zgadza. '' Yupi Yay'' - wypowiedź kiedy się z czegoś cieszy. Nanana -Wypowiedź kiedy jest podniecona. Aleś wymyślił/a- Bolesna Szczerość. Nie wiem nie obchodzi mnie to ''- Hope kiedy jest zirytowana. ''Uwagi Dzięki drogim użytkownikom z brony mogłam rozbudować wiki przez porady i pomoc i za to im serdecznie dziękuję. Galeria Wykorzystanie Ponysony Można moją ponysonę wykorzystać do odcinka, ale mam warunki: *Zgłosić/powiedzieć że się wykorzystało *Nie możesz mojej postaci obrażać lub poniżać jeśli chcesz skrytykować to tak nie ostrook? *Nie może osoby poniżać lub obrażać. Dziękuję. Filmik thumb|center|363 px Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy ze znaczkiem